


specifics never mattered (even when we counted on the stars)

by psychepomegranates



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Humor, It's there and it works, Keith and his fam have a lot of random animals, M/M, Polyamory, Slow Romance, as in Keith’s parents, or rather, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychepomegranates/pseuds/psychepomegranates
Summary: Where Shiro finds himself attempting to dupe his parents with faking an arranged marriage they thought they set up. Keith is just in it for a nice new hoverbike.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro couldn’t decide on whether to wear his light gray slacks, matching vest, with the lavender button up or if he should go with classic black instead and match it with a blazer. The simple fact that he couldn’t make a decision frustrated him as nervous energy bubbled in his stomach, his chest, and in his joints.  
  
His left hand was clammy, it felt gross and the back of his neck was heating up uncomfortably. He tried to shake the jitters out before rubbing off the constant swathes of sweat over his bed sheets. His right hand seemed to have sensed his distress and with a mechanical whir his fingers tightly clenched the bed sheets like a game crane claw. He spared his hand a quick glance and frowned, even after close to four years with the prosthesis his fine motor skills were rough. It would take closer to ten before it began to smooth out and work almost as seamless as his real hand.  
  
He sighed, people normally either couldn’t stop staring at his prosthetic arm or tried very hard to pointedly ignore that it existed. He experienced both reactions and he still didn’t know which he hated more. He couldn’t help but wonder how the guy he was soon to meet would react upon seeing it.  
  
A lump lodged itself in chest at the thought and he couldn’t push it down no matter how hard he tried. This entire situation was insane, what was he thinking and how did his mother manage to convince him into following along with her crazy ideas in the first place? Meeting a potential match for marriage? People hardly did that anymore so why would he agree to his mother’s ridiculous plan. No, he had to tell her to call this whole thing off, he couldn’t go through with it, he wasn’t ready—gosh his chest hurt, he couldn’t seem to get a decent breath past the damn lump.  
  
“Shiro?” Called a familiar voice past his door, the abrupt sound helped him suck in a deep breath even as it rattled in his rib cage. Thank fuck Matt was here, he needed someone to make decisions for him.  
  
“Come in.” He answered and hopefully Matt wouldn’t notice the shakiness in his voice. But when his friend strolled into the room with eyebrows drawn forward and a tight smile he knew he failed. Matt was terrible at playing aloof and masking his expressions.  
  
“Hey dude, I brought you a smoothie.” He said, bringing two cups into view while swishing one around in Shiro’s direction. “It’s strawberry mango.” He enticed with an awkward cheery smile.  
  
Shiro let out a breathy chuckle and took the offered drink. “Thanks Matt.” He managed a couple of sips down despite the lump still stuck in his throat. “I probably shouldn’t be having a snack before dinner though.” He joked, but the sweet and fruity liquid did help him cool down, so he appreciated the gesture.  
  
Matt shrugged, “I’m sure you’ll still be hungry, with the way you burn calories you probably need to eat meals the size of horses.”  
  
Shiro laughed, “that’s bit of an exaggeration.”  
  
“Eh, close enough.” Matt sniffed and then glanced at the outfits Shiro laid out on the bed. If he noticed the sweat stain at the corner, he made no indication of it. Instead he reached out to fiddle with the satin silver tie meant for the gray ensemble. “Decided what you’re going to wear yet?”  
  
Shiro shook his head. “No, I think I rather try to figure out a way to get out of this dinner. You think if I claim that I’m sick, my mother will let me off the hook?”  
  
“What are you, twelve?” Matt snorted. “That’s middle school shenanigans, your mom is going to see right through that.” But he tapped his chin in thought. “Well maybe you can say you have serious diarrhea. Drink lots of coffee and milk or something, that should do the trick. Plus, if she asks you’ll have proof.”  
  
Shiro’s face pinched at the thought. “Seriously gross Matt. You speaking from experience here?” For his lame efforts at his jab, he got a pillow thrown at his face and almost dropped his drink. He took another quick sip before adding, “besides, that wouldn’t work. You know I only drink decaf.”  
  
And Matt’s face pinched at _that_ . “You see, that’s gross. Why even bother drinking coffee at all then?” Shiro rolled his eyes, he forgot how religiously Matt treated coffee, anything other than the good pure stuff was basically sacrilegious. Worst, he had gotten his younger sister down the same cursed path as him.  
  
At least the talk managed to calm him somewhat, his thoughts were beginning to settle and the lump felt a smidgen smaller. That however didn’t change how he felt about the dinner, and with those feelings prominent, he admitted, “what should I do Matt? I really don’t think I can do this.”  
  
Matt dropped the tie over the lavender top. “I don’t really know man. If you try to get out of this today, she’ll just make you go at a later time. You guys had a deal right?”  
  
Shiro sighed, settling down at the edge of his bed. “Yeah if I do this and it doesn’t work out she promises to drop the issue for good this time.”  
  
“So just go to this dinner and get it over with, shouldn’t be too bad.”  
  
Shiro shook his head. “It’s not that easy.” He placed his smoothie on his desk in order to clasp his left hand over his right wrist, staring down as the prosthetic hand strained to open and close. “First off, what my mom set up is traditionally called an Omiai down in the isles. I believe here in central it isn’t practiced the same way. Basically our families are gonna meet, see if there’s potential, then they’ll set up some dates to see if we’re compatible. If there is and we like each other we get engaged and then you know, married.”  
  
Matt whistled, “wow just like that? Sounds like speed dating but for marriage instead and with your parents tagging along.”  
  
Shiro grimaced. “Pretty much and it’s just so embarrassing. I’m twenty-eight, a grown adult! I'm not even that old. But I think I am capable of deciding who I should date or not and when I should date or not.” He glared at his fisted hand.  
  
Matt nodded in sympathy. “Hey I know it’s not the same and my folks may not go to extremes like arranging a marriage for me but they’re always asking if I’m ever bringing someone home when I visit for the holidays. I think it’s just a parent’s worry. They don't want to see you alone.”  
  
“What if I want to be alone?” Shiro muttered.  
  
Matt placed his hand on Shiro’s shoulder causing him to look up at his friend. He frowned at the soft knowing gaze. “Do you Shiro?”  
  
Shiro bit his lip and cast his sight on the bed, catching the glint of light refracting from the satin tie. It didn’t matter what the honest answer would be. “I-I… I just can’t Matt.” He whispered in shame.  
  
“It’s okay.” Matt responded gently. “But it’s just like you said. You’re an adult and you agreed to this so now you’ll have to follow through. Go to the dinner, meet the guy and his family, then come back home. It’ll be over before you know it.” Matt patted his shoulder, “and if it gets too much for you, excuse yourself to the bathroom and give me a call. I’ll be on standby for ya.”  
  
At Matt’s reassuring wink Shiro chuckled, “thanks Matt.”  
  
“Anytime dude.”  


* * *

  
It was nice coming home. Sometimes.  
  
Keith loved his family to death. Despite all the complications they’ve endured in the earlier years, they were such a loyal, tight knit-group who were closer than most families he’d seen (at least one of his size, they weren’t exactly _nuclear_ ). Which was how he knew the moment he stepped through the front door something was waiting for him, something ominous just anticipating when to pounce—he could smell it. Instincts now on high alert, Keith tiptoed across the foyer; the house was quiet and eerie when it should’ve been more lively. The dogs weren't barking outside, no one was yelling at the television, no chattering of other family member, which was very odd considering  there was always someone over.  
  
So again, very eerie and too suspiciously quiet.  
  
Maybe if Keith was silent enough he could sneak upstairs and hide out in his room for a couple of hours, mentally prepare himself for whatever was waiting for him at the lion’s den.  
  
With a solid plan and newfound determination, he slowly made his way towards the stairs through shifts and slides, trying to make as minimal noise as possible. His inner child felt like a ninja yet his outer adult felt idiotic. Maybe Keith was overreacting and by chance, he just somehow stopped by at a quiet time. It could happen! Thinking about it, his pa should be working, his dad was most likely out back (or sleeping), so that only left his mom—  
  
“Keith! Sweetheart! You’re home.” His mom greeted as she morphed through the walls from the kitchen, presumably (there was no other way, Keith was sure of it, he didn’t even see her coming).  
  
Based off of that greeting alone and her eager stance, Keith knew that his instincts were right, and his dreaded premonition came in the form of his mother. But there was no chance of escape now that she caught him and he’d be stupid to try and run. With a muted sigh, he dropped his duffle bags in admitted defeat, and turned around to accept his fate with open arms, allowing his mom to pull him into her warm embrace.  
  
“Hey Mom, y-yeah just got here.” He answered and choked off when she squeezed him too tight.  
  
Her eyebrow quirked up as she eyed his bags by the steps before smirking back him. “I noticed that.” She noted with amusement. “Were you going to even say anything?” Her genial demeanor and playful attitude were a trap, Keith knew it, he had to tread carefully.  
  
“Yeah well, I didn’t hear anybody so I assumed it was only Dad home and sleeping or something. I, uh thought I’d get some shut eye too before anyone else came over, yeah?” Did he just finish his explanation in the form of a question? He tried not to wince at how pathetic he sounded. Maybe if he looked weary enough she’d take pity on him and let him go.  
  
“Nonsense!” She perked and she didn’t even realize she answered Keith’s silent question/plea. “Your father is tending to the dogs but Thace and Ulaz are out back. We grilled some chicken, stir fried some rice with vegetables, and we have a fruit salad to finish it off!” And Keith could only watch on with something akin to horror as the cheerful motherly persona shifted to something more determined and focused. It was the look of someone who had a plan and they were going to ensure it would follow through. “So how about you go get settled and freshen up, then meet us downstairs.” With a firm hand she guided Keith back towards the steps, handed him his bags, and with a sharp smile she said, “I have something very important to tell you so be quick.” And with that she trotted towards the backyard.  
  
He knew it. His instincts never failed him before. It was his mother all along.  
  
_I have something important to tell you_ . Those words repeated themselves over and over as he dragged himself upstairs. What did she have to to tell him? What did she want from him?  
  
Yeah, well if it involved his mom and whatever she wanted, it definitely did not bode well for Keith.  
  
Might as well get it over with. Keith sighed, resigning himself to his fate.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Keith found himself taking slow hesitant steps towards the porch doors. He had done everything he could to stall time. Which wasn’t much, his mother would drag his ass across the house if he made her wait for too long. At least he could justify having to relieve himself after the drive home and taking a shower before heading outside.  
  
“Here Keith, I made you a plate.” His mother said as soon as he slid the porch door shut. He glanced around and saw only his mom and Uncle Thace sitting around the table by the grill.  
  
Instead of responding about the food he asked, “where’s Uncle Ulaz?”  
  
“Oh so you remember Ulaz?” His mom asked even though they both knew the answer.  
  
“Uhh…” He promptly stuffed his face with a forkful of rice since he didn’t have anything better to say. He wasn’t sure what game they were playing, or if he even wanted to be playing it. It was pointless, he knew his mom would win.  
  
“Of course you remember your very kind uncle Ulaz. The one who used to help you with calculus, showed you how to handle a knife, brought you gifts every time he visited another country. Don’t you Keith?”  
  
His eyes narrowed at his mother’s small toothy smile. He wasn’t sure what his mom was trying to get at but he knew she wanted something, adding the fact that she wasn’t being straightforward about it meant he wasn’t going to like it.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Thace sigh before getting up and making his way to their mini bar. Another bad sign if it meant they would need alcohol for this conversation. He scowled and stabbed his chicken with the fork.  
  
“Just tell me what you want already.” Keith muttered darkly to his chicken as he ripped it apart with the help of his knife.  
  
“Don’t get smart with me.” Krolia sniffed and met his sharp stare with one of her own. “Tomorrow night, you, your fathers, and I are going to a very special dinner.” Keith groaned, he already hated the words “special dinner,” it meant for a boring night and a headache for him, he was sure of it. Worse, saying so wouldn’t help him out, he could read between the lines especially the one that read: you have to go and there will be no bitching or moaning about it.  
  
Not that Keith still wouldn’t show his own mother that kind of weakness. He snorted. “That’s it? So like what, you wanna make sure I dress nicely and don’t curse or something?” He arched an eyebrow. “Pfft, promise not to pick my nose.”  
  
“Yes that and thank you.” She agreed without rising to Keith’s petty bait. But try as she might Keith couldn’t help but notice hesitance as it flickered across her eyes. He paused mid bite.  
  
“Mom, what’s so important about this dinner?” He pressed, yet deep down apprehension warned him how much he didn’t want to actually know.  
  
“Well…” She started, waving her hand for emphasis yet gesticulating at nothing. “I may have arranged a potential marriage for you.”  
  
The resounding clang of his fork hitting the ceramic plate made his mom wince. “I’m sorry you did what?” He asked hoarsely.  
  
“I give you a seven out of ten for dramatics but a six out of ten for delivery.” Thace remarked as he approached the table with two drinks in hand.  
  
Krolia snapped. “Shut up Thace, no one asked you!”  
  
Keith was in dumbfounded shock. “Mom what the fuck!” He groused.  
  
“Mind that language with me!” She scolded.  
  
“I believe you’ll be needing this.” Thace said as he placed an amber colored drink in front of Keith. “An old fashioned.” Keith would rather it be scotch over whiskey right now. Scotch was his brooding drink but his family always had this weird thing about drinking and liquor. Save scotch for the evening by the fireplace (the perfect place to brood), busy yourself with some bourbon during a sunset (a good swig to settle the mind), and whiskey time is anytime. He didn’t think it was some general rule more so something only his family said and did for some odd reason.  
  
But fuck all of that. What the hell did his mom involve him in this time? Marriage? Was she out of her mind?  
  
“Keith, sweetie, before you freak out on me and yell some more. Drink some of that while I tell you about the crazy week I’ve had.”  
  
He shook his head, incredulous over his mom’s behavior and growled, “seriously Mom?! I’m not going to get married, what the hell!”  
  
“Yeah I know that!” She waved flippantly, quite obviously ignoring her son’s distress (and if she didn’t have answers soon, he didn’t care, he would start yelling). “Okay so last week Ulaz was invited to this art show, so Heath and I managed to tag along with him. Turns out Ulaz is really good friends with one of the curators there who was helping with hosting the show. Her name is Aiko Shirogane and she’s just a delight.” His mom prattled on and Keith was very close to just downing the rest of his drink. Maybe with a buzz he could handle this better. “Halfway through the shindig Ulaz, Aiko, your father and I are chatting and having a good time, but then she starts talking about her son, Takashi and how she worries for him because she thought he would be married by now with his first kid because he’s so handsome and he’s such a great guy, blah, blah, blah.”  
  
And there goes the rest of his drink. “Uncle Thace, can you please get me a whiskey with coke this time and make it a double?”  
  
“Keith moderate!” His mom admonished.  
  
He groaned, “fine! A single will do just fine. Thank you.”  
  
Thace chuckled as he stood again, “no problem Keith.”  
  
Keith shot his mom an unimpressed look. “So how did you end up selling my virtue again?”  
  
“Don’t sass me boy,” she warned. “Since I thought we were doing the parent thing where we brag about our kids I decided to bring you up too. I really don’t remember what I said at this point but I must’ve played you up well because she decided you were perfect for her son. If we’re being honest here I’m ninety percent sure she decided this after I showed her a picture of you. But then she starts mentioning things like matchmaking and something called an Omee-I? Which is a southern islander tradition according to Heath. And in my defense I told her no because I knew how you would feel about this. But I don’t know which one of us was drunk—mom of course it was you, she was working!— well she was very insistent. Told me these things weren’t set in stone, you guys would have to meet first and essentially date a little, it would all be casual, blah, blah, blah anyways we went our separate ways after exchanging contact info.”  
  
This time Thace came back with three drinks and his mom drunk half of hers in two full gulps.  
  
“That’s a great story and all,” Keith drawled. “But I don’t see how I ended up being arranged to meet some stranger to marry?”  
  
“It was because I asked her for the favor.”  
  
Keith jerked up and saw his uncle Ulaz walking up to stand behind his mom. He sat down between her and Thace before sighing. “I’m sorry to burden you with this Keith, especially to ask such a thing from you. But please consider playing along.”  
  
Playing along? His stare narrowed in his confusion. “What do you mean?”  
  
“You see Keith, I’ve known Shiro,” at Keith’s quirk of an eyebrow Ulaz clarified, “Takashi, the man in question for marriage. I've known him for many years because I used to work for his grandfather.” When Keith nodded along he continued. “I’m very fond of him in way I am fond of you Keith. I see Shiro as a nephew of sorts who I only want to see happy. His mother has been pressuring him to marry or at least seek out someone which he currently has no desire to do. When he expressed his concerns about his current circumstances I figured we could help him out.”  
  
Keith crossed his arms. “I think I’m getting it, so what exactly do you want me to do?”  
  
“Just play along, go out to dinner with them and express interest, perhaps go on a couple of dates with Shiro afterwards. And then just tell the family that in the end you are simply not ready for the commitment and Shiro isn’t the right one for you. That way his mother will put the issue to rest. She had promised Shiro that she would leave him to his own affairs if this did not work out.” And then his uncle did the thing where he bites his lower lip and flutters his eyes innocently as if he were some bashful school girl, which somehow seemed to actually work in his favor. “No one gets married and everyone can peacefully move on with their lives. All that we ask is a couple months of your time.”  
  
“Alright so you basically want to use me to fool the guy’s parents, especially his mother, right?”  
  
“You would really be helping Shiro out and doing me a great favor.” Ulaz said with a grateful smile and Keith knew he was going to wind up saying yes.  
  
Except he had a couple of things to clear up first.  
  
“You said Dad went too. What did he say?”  
  
His mom flicked her forked around, “to Aiko, he said we would think about it then get in touch, considering he was the one to actually understand the gist of what she was trying to set up. Later on to me though he said we should go ahead and do it because it would be funny.” She snickered at that.  
  
Keith scoffed, figures his dad would say that. “What about Pa? Did you tell him? What did he say?”  
  
“Oh Kolivan was not amused,” Thace piped in and smirked at the glare he received from his mom. Keith smirked too, at least one of his parents was looking out for him.  
  
His mom huffed, “in the end he said he would be fine with it as long as it was your decision.”  
  
“Well Keith, what do you say?” Ulaz pressed.  
  
Keith leaned back in his chair as he pondered his options. He really had no obligation to actually follow through with this. It wasn’t his fault both his mother and uncle were impulsive. He could say no and just walk away, maybe that would teach them a lesson.  
  
He couldn’t help but be curious though, he wondered what kind of guy would get himself into a situation where their parents decided to step in an arrange a marriage for them. Ulaz said the guy had no interest in dating, maybe he was aro or ace, but then again that didn’t mean he was unable to have a relationship. Maybe he was secretly in a relationship but didn’t want his parents to know. But really, would a guy be that stupid to let it get this far just to keep it a secret? He probably was just an undateable guy, someone with a shit personality that nobody found attractive. Parents typically thought the best of their children (maybe his were an exception). Although it wouldn’t explain why Ulaz liked the guy, he usually was a good judge of character.  
  
If Keith was being honest, he may be willing to go through this crazy scheme just so he could see what kind of person this Shiro guy was. After all, it was like Ulaz said, he didn’t actually have to get married, just pretend he was interested for a bit.  
  
“Fine I’ll do it.”  
  
Uncle Thace spat out his drink and began to choke. Uncle Ulaz and his mom both gaped at him.  
  
“Thank fuck,” His mom recovered first, “because I already agreed and didn’t want to cancel.” He wanted to glare at her or scold her or something but it would’ve been pointless so Keith didn’t even bother.  
  
Ulaz on the other hand was beaming. “Really Keith? You’ll do it?”  
  
“Yes but I don’t come cheap.” Keith grinned, glad to have the upper hand in this insane ordeal. “That hoverbike I’ve been wanting? It’s mine. Your next photo set abroad? I’m there. That cool luxite knife you brought back from Marmora? I’m getting one. If you can promise me that, I’m game for this fake meet-greet engagement party.”  
  
Uncle Thace snickered, “well played boy.” But his mother burst out laughing, “you little turd! I can’t believe you’re trying to hustle your own mother right now!” She shook her head. “Alright my little Keithy-cat you got yourself a deal. Ulaz?”  
  
The man in question tried to look so put upon but he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. “Of course Keith. I’ll ensure you receive all these things as a reward for the grand favor you are doing for me.”  
  
Keith gave him a thumbs up, “anytime Ulaz.”

* * *

 

“Okay so I kind of get why you have to at least put a little effort into this Ome-aye? To at least show your mom that you tried. But what was the other reason that makes this situation complicated?” Matt asked has he took a seat on Shiro’s desk chair and gave himself a little spin.  
  
Shiro was slumped back across his bed, mutely staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“Ulaz.” He replied. His right hand had stretched out, his fingers nudged at his satin tie. It registered that he was touching an object but he couldn’t feel how smooth the fabric would’ve felt if he had rubbed it between his fingers of his flesh hand.  
  
“Huh? You mean your pseudo-uncle?” Matt questioned, pushing himself closer to Shiro until he was able to kick at Shiro’s ankles.  
  
Shiro stomped on one of Matt’s assaulting feet before heaving himself upward. “Yeah so it turns out the guy my mom set me up with is one of his actual nephews.” He supposed that the relationship he shared with Ulaz was a strange one. He couldn’t remember exactly when it started but it always seemed that for as long as Ulaz knew him, he had proclaimed himself as Shiro’s uncle despite having no blood relation.  And yet Shiro was happy to accept him as part of his family. He had gone to the older man many times during his college years for advice, when he wanted to destress, or simply get away from the pressures from school, work, and his family. And Ulaz was there each and every time, ready and happy to oblige him. He really owed the older man a lot for that, even now he was still looking out for him despite the fact that they should’ve been considered more like work colleagues as opposed to family.  
  
Matt’s eyebrows rose towards his hairline. “Ya don’t say.” He quipped and there was a strange gleam in his eyes that Shiro wasn’t sure if he liked.  
  
Shiro’s harrowed a stern look towards Matt. ”What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Nothing really,” Matt shrugged. “You think your pseudo-uncle is trying to play matchmaker?”  
  
“Well first can you not call him that?” Shiro huffed. “And no, I don’t think so. I mean I know he has a hand in this because I did tell him what my mom was planning and he said that he would try to help me figure something out. Now all of a sudden I’m going to be having dinner with his nephew and his parents.” And wow it was kind of weird talking about Ulaz’s actual family members considering he hasn’t actually met any of them. “But I’m not sure what exactly he did, he knows how I feel about this whole thing so I don’t think he would try to set me up.” He pursed his lips at the thought and dismiss the idea entirely. Ulaz wouldn’t do that, he couldn’t believe he was about to let himself doubt the man’s motives for even a second.  
  
The strange gleam was back in Matt’s eyes and Shiro sighed, “and no Matt I haven’t asked him about it, so don’t bother asking me.”  
  
Matt laughed heartily. “You got me Shiro.” He spun himself around once more before facing him again. “Say, do you even know what this guy looks like?”  
  
Shiro jerked at the question. “Actually my mom did send me an email with a photo she got from his mom.”  
  
“And you haven’t even bothered to look?” Matt said with exasperation. “Well let’s open it and see! Maybe it will help if you knew what the guy looked like before jumping onto this crazy train ride.”  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah hold on.” A few moments messing with phone to open his email and he found the one his mother sent him a few days ago. Opening it up took a second but it took two, maybe three seconds for Shiro to just dumbly stare at the photo.  
  
“Lemme see!” Matt made grabby hands before snatching the phone away. He whistled suggestively at the photo. “Ain’t he a pretty boy.” Matt teased. “Didn’t know that was your type.” He giggled as he handed the phone back.  
  
Shiro was reluctant to agree but Matt was right even if pretty boy was an understatement because the guy was gorgeous and way too easy on the eyes. The photo seemed professionally taken. An up close shot yet the he wasn’t even looking at the camera. His gaze was set somewhat off to the side, his hand loosely curled against the corner of lips and alongside his chin, just barely hiding a small smile, the kind that showed he was amused by some secret or joke only he was privy to. And with the soft morning glow highlighting his pale skin and bringing out the deep violet hues in his grayish blue eyes, it really made for a simple but aesthetically pleasing portrait.  
  
Or maybe Shiro shouldn’t be entranced by a simple photo. He shook away the rest of his daze and forced his focus back on Matt. He almost wished he didn’t. He had a stupid little cherub smile which wasn’t attractive at all.  
  
“What is it?” Shiro snapped.  
  
“I didn’t even say anything.” Matt retorted but the cherub smile was still in place.  
  
“Stop smiling like that you’re being creepy.”  
  
“Whatever dude. You got like what, twenty more minutes to get ready? Moping time is over.” He sent a pointed look towards the bed. “I would go with the gray and lavender outfit.” Then he added with that creepy little smile of his again. “It would match his pretty boy eyes.”  
  
Shiro snorted, “yeah thanks again Matt.”  
  
When Matt finally excused himself so Shiro could change in peace. He would never admit it to his friend but he did spared a few more seconds to look at the photo once last time.  
  
Underneath the photo was a short note presumably from the guy’s mother.  
  
_His name is Keith Y. Kogane :)_ _  
_ _We can't wait to meet you!_ _  
_ _  
_ Keith huh? He wondered what kind of guy he was like.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Allura discuss how dress in order to be proper escort. And yeah, the important bits were somewhere in there too.

“Be real with me Allura.” Keith turned over to his friend where she was typing away on his computer, pointedly and rudely, ignoring him. He pulled his lips inward, placing his thumb and forefinger right at the edge of his mouth, letting out a loud sharp whistle. Allura jolted in the seat (good) and spun around to face him with an accusing glare. “Why?” She threw her arms and hands out in irritation, pinning Keith with a vexated stare. “We’re inside and I’m not even three feet away from you.”

He ignored her, he knew full well it would piss her off more but he didn’t care enough about it as he held up two different tops. “Black button up with red tie? Or black deep V with matching blazer.”  
  
“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes but answered him regardless. “Blazer.”  
  
He glanced down at her choice, nodding in approval. “Thanks Allura.”  
  
Allura snorted. “Always a pleasure.”  
  
Keith shook his head at her lackluster responses and began on his top, stuffing the hem into his opened slacks. Not minding that his friend was watching him get dressed.  
  
She leaned back on his desk chair, “so you still haven’t told me why you are getting yourself all dolled up.” She gave him a once over, pinches of curiosity  did you know that?”  
  
Keith slipped on his belt, grumbling when he jabbed his thumb into the clip. “Dinner with my potential arranged fiancé.”  
  
There was a brief but awkward pause that Keith was too distracted to notice Allura gaping at him. “Excuse me, run that by me one more time?”  
  
“Oh right, you weren’t there for you to get the joke.” Keith tripped when he tried putting on one sock while standing, he fell back on his bed and pouted at his foot for the betrayal. “It’s a long story, but uh, the short version is that my mom and uncle arranged this meeting of sorts with a potential suitor, for like marriage and whatnot.”  
  
“Marriage and whatnot!?” Allura shrieked. Huh, she did not seem to appreciate his answer, which he supposed was fair. “Keith of all the things you could get yourself mixed up in, marriage doesn’t even make it into the top ten.”  
  
Keith furrowed his brows, he wasn’t sure what Allura meant by that but he definitely didn’t appreciate it. “I don’t even want to know what my top ten would be.” But then he couldn’t help but wonder. What if it was—he narrowed his eyes at her, suspicion and curiosity getting the better of him.

“One of them better not be Lotor.” 

“Trust me you wouldn’t,” she smirked, sly and teasing. “And one of them is Lotor.”

Keith grunted but it spluttered out, more so because he tried not to laugh. “Well that’s just mean Allura, how would he feel if I told him you said that.”

She shrugged, “he’d probably agree and put himself on his own list.” 

“Well then, maybe I should text him that right now.”

“Oh stop it,” she said before she went full threatening mode, “or else I’ll tell Lotor you’re selling yourself out to strangers.”

Keith shook his head. “Why you gotta make it sound like I’m a nickel-hooker prowling the street corners?”

“First off Keith,  those folks don’t always have it easy and they’re worth more than nickels.”

“Okay, yeah I get it, but I thought I was at least an expensive escort.” Keith didn’t bother to question why this topic made way into their conversation. “Oh man I don’t think I ever told you about the time Lotor and I were at the Sin—“ 

She cut him off. “Forget about Lotor and your double life as a prostitute, just know I would never judge you for it.” Keith planned to object but Allura crossed her arms and pressed on. “How about you tell me more about this arranged marriage, hm? Like, why am I only hearing of this now and second, how?”  
  
“Ask my mom.” Keith grumbled as he laced up his Oxford shoes. “She’s had a crazy week.”  
  
Allura held back a snicker at his mocking tone and instead nodded in sympathy. “That usually seems to be the case with auntie Kro.”  
  
Keith clicked his tongue. “I don’t want to hear it.” And years worth of frustration spontaneously manifested on his face. He took a deep breath. “Calm down,” and Keith wasn't sure he meant that for Allura or himself. “I’m not really going to get married.” He adjusted his belt and Allura laughed as he grimaced at the accessory for pulling it too tight. “Turns out I’m being used to help this guy dupe his parents. It’s all pretend.”  
  
Which was worse, Allura’s expression wanted to say. Sure, overall the plan sounded dubious and utterly ridiculous, possibly borderline crazy. It also probably didn’t help that Keith could sound so calm when talking about a farce under the guise of an arranged marriage. But she should have known by now, that Keith could and will get himself into these kinds of situations. “Sounds like you’re in a soap opera.” She sighed in resignation but the amusement was hidden there and Keith would take it.  
  
“Huh, now that you mention it. It’s no wonder why Dad seemed so gung ho about this. He sure loves his soaps.” He mused.  
  
Allura sudden perk up at the realization must’ve meant she now understood how Keith got himself into all sorts of trouble. It was obviously genetic, his mom and dad were pros and Keith was slowly mastering the art.

“Then what did uncle Kolivan say?” Allura hummed in thought.

Keith paused at the question. Pop’s reaction was less than enthused when he found out, enough that he almost succeeded in calling off the whole thing. Of course Mom and Dad, the dynamic duo of trouble, tag teamed (in a way Keith was sure involved a certain kind of privacy behind closed, locked doors so he was never going to ask) and managed to convince him to reconsider which led Keith back to square one. Him having to decide in the end. “Nothing much, just that if I were to do it he would follow along.” Keith shrugged. “He didn’t seem too happy about my choice though.”  
  
Allura rolled her eyes and fixed back a white curl that got caught in her face. “I can’t imagine why he wouldn’t want to be apart of your shenanigans.”  
  
“Hey it could be worse.” Keith pointed at her as he stood up and slipped on his blazer. “It could be Thayserix all over again.” He didn’t hide his smirk, enjoying her responding groan. He continued to grin as he gave a quick spin for Allura to view. “What do you think?”  
  
“I thought I told you not to bring up Thayserix ever again.” She warned while she eyed him critiaclly. “Your outfit is good and your hair is a lost cause as usual.” She settled her chin on her palm and grinned. “You look fabulous, like an expensive male escort.”  
  
Keith cracked up at that. “Perfect.” He settled himself back on his bed, stretching his arms above his head and Allura eyed him in suspicion. There was something wrong with Keith’s casualness and his nonchalant smile, until he asked, “you sure you don’t ever want to go back to Thayserix? We had an absolute blast last time.”  
  
Allura threw her hands up in the air. “No Keith! Never again. Now shut up about it, we made a pact.”  
  
Keith waved her off. “Yeah, yeah. ‘We never ever talk about Thayserix. Ever.’” He recited their said dumb pact, made sure his tone reflected it too. “Would you calm down Princess? I was joking.” Like Keith would ever be serious about going back to that shit-hole. That was a trip he would never want to experience again. Although thinking back on it sure made for a hilarious story.  
  
Thinking about Thayserix somehow segued into thoughts about this upcoming dinner he was going to have with some strange guy and his strange parents. Honestly only his family would get him caught up in shit like this. “You think this guy will enjoy the Thayserix story if I told him?”  
  
“If he doesn’t get a kick out of that misery of a trip he isn’t worth the time.” She spun around in the chair and smiled at his unimpressed glare. So overprotective of his things, she wasn’t going to break it. “But now seriously tell me, how did this actually happen?”  
  
Keith flopped over onto his stomach. He didn’t care if his clothes got wrinkled. It was not like he wanted to make the best first impression. Decent and passable were good enough for him. In fact, if they judged him it probably would be better. But he wasn’t going to worry about that now, instead he focused on telling Allura how he was ambushed when he arrived home a few days ago, how he found himself confronted by the weirdest news and the most ludicrous of requests. Seriously, marriage? He was only twenty-two, recently back from his year-long break after he a graduated with his bachelors while still debating on whether or not he wanted to apply to grad school.

Why would Keith worry about marriage at such a time? He hadn’t dated in almost two years because his life and schoolwork was so overloaded. Now definitely out of practice and for sure was not in the mindset to start considering anyone. Dating all on its own was such a pain sometimes too. He could relate to the guy who was trying so hard to avoid it.  
  
“Well then why did you agree?” Allura asked and even if her pestering questions were challenging his patience to a losing battle, he didn’t blame her. Ever since he said yes to his mom and uncle Ulaz, he doubted his decision and kept wondering whether or not he should just call it quits before he reached the point of no return. However he couldn’t stop thinking about how anyone would consider an arranged marriage in the first place. The million dollar question that had been rummaging through his mind ever since Ulaz explained to him the guy’s—Shiro’s—situation.  
  
Not that it wouldn't explain why he was currently here, all primped and dressed up. Just another hour before this whole mess officially began. This was insane. _He_ was insane.  
  
Keith groaned, rubbing his palms over his face. “I don’t know!” He started to pace and Allura knew better than to stand in his way, so she sat back down as Keith ranted.  
  
“I get it! This is absolutely stupid and crazy. For all I know this guy is a total weirdo and that’s why he needs his parents to step in for him but like...” he sounded almost despondent, settling again at the edge of his bed, and placing his forearms on his knees. “This guy is like Ulaz’s godson and shit. Ulaz seems to really care about him… but I guess it doesn’t matter... I guess I wanted to help him out. I don’t know what his issue is and I don’t really care about his family problems but it’s not really that big of a deal. I’m getting something out of it at least.”  
  
Allura stepped closer to Keith, placing her hand on his shoulder. “You may act all tough and rough on the outside but I sometimes forget that you’re way too nice for your own good, you know?”  
  
“Shut up,” Keith mumbled and pushed her arm off his shoulder. But he didn't push her away when she sat next to him. “Look, it’s just for the summer. I’ve got nothing better to do. And I'll be getting a hover bike out of this.”  
  
Allura smiled and Keith didn’t like it. “Of course Keith.”  
  
Keith glared back. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
She waved him away, “nothing, nothing.” The following silence was awkward, which was odd for it to happen between them. It felt like she obviously had something else to say. So why couldn’t she just say it?  
  
Keith patted her knee to snap her out of her trance. “Out with it Allura.”  
  
“Rude.” She huffed but her odd little smile grew, and it was creepy. “What if he turns out to be a really great guy? What if you actually want to date him?”  
  
Keith snorted, obnoxious and ugly. “As if. That’s the last thing I’m allowing to happen.”  
  
“Oh?” Allura quirked a brow. “You’re not allowing it to happen?”  
  
Her remark of disbelief spiked an irritation in Keith. “Seriously Lu? That can not and will not happen. Nope, not ever.” Keith crossed his arms in an ‘X’ shape. “It defeats the whole purpose of this charade! I don’t even know the guy.”  
  
“Exactly! You don’t know him. What if he turns out to be everything you ever wanted in a boyfriend?”

“Come back down from your romanticizing. I don’t want a boyfriend or anybody.” Keith muttered. He knew he was acting obstinate and he didn’t care one bit.  
  
“Stop being grumpy Keith, just keep your mind open to the possibility.”  
  
“I’m not grumpy. What you’re saying is just stupid.” He crossed his arms and refused to look at her, he didn't like how she made her argument sound reasonable. It wasn't! “Doesn't matter anyway. Ulaz explicitly said that Shiro was not interested in dating anyone right now. It’s a moot point.”  
  
“Shiro? Is that his name?”  
  
Keith, distracted didn’t realize his mistake, the entire time he had referred to Shiro as ‘the guy,’ perhaps because it help distant Keith from the reality that this was actually happening. Referring him by his name, only validated his existence. “Yeah it is.” He rubbed his neck, “his nickname at least.”  
  
A scheming gleam entered Allura’s eyes but Keith was still stewing in his embarrassment to notice. She shifted her sly gaze back onto Keith. “Then what’s his real name?”  
  
Keith caught on at the question, narrowing his eyes at her. “Why do you want to know?” She ignored him however and went to sit back down at his desk, typing away again at his computer.  
  
He leaned over her shoulder when she never bother to respond. “What are you doing?”  
  
“You said he knows Ulaz right?” She beamed when Keith nodded back at her. “But you don’t seem to know much about him. You don’t even know what he looks like,” she pointed out, and sure that was true, it wasn’t like Keith asked though. At the time, he wasn’t really interested. “So I figured maybe we can do a little digging and see what we find!”  
  
Keith took a step back and gave her idea some thought. Granted it was Keith’s fault for not asking about who Shiro was. A little too late now, it would be way too awkward to ask Ulaz about him right before they were supposed to meet.  
  
Ahh well. Can’t be regretting decisions, so to answer her question... what was his name again? He rummaged through his mind for some recollection of past conversations. Shiro was short for Shirogane he remembered that much, but damn what was his first name.  
  
_Takashi_ , his mind answered in Ulaz’s voice. “Takashi Shirogane.” He smirked, proud that he was able to remember. “That’s his name.”  
  
Allura perked at the answer, “oooh, I don’t think I’ve heard a name like that. Where is he from?” Ah, that’s right, Allura was from Altea and she so far has only been to Garris. Keith was always forgetting she hadn't familiarize with all the regions in Terra.  
  
Keith knew that if he mentioned that to her she would huff and puff the rest of the time before she left so he instead he decided to answer her straightforward. “He’s from Kerberos. It's an archipelago southeast of the mainland.”  
  
Allura’s expression only brightened. “Kerberos? I've heard of it but I haven’t gotten a chance to go there yet, I heard it’s beautiful.” Keith shrugged, nonplussed over her excitement, he hadn’t been to Kerberos either. His mom was from the municipal of Marmora, formerly apart of Gal and now sat between there and Altea. And as far as he knew his dad had always lived in Garris. Or wait, was it that he was from the North and then moved to Garris a short while after he was born? Hm, he should probably ask.  
  
Well whatever. It wasn't really the time to be thinking of that. Keith jutted his chin towards the monitor. “Just search for the guy already.”  
  
“Again. Rude.” She pouted but went back to her searching. There was a social media site called VLD. Allura was a frequent user but Keith hardly posted anything on his timeline. “You said he knows Ulaz right?”  
  
Keith nodded, “yeah.” He stepped up and leaned on the back of the chair. “Did you find anything?” He reached down to scratch his nails through Allura’s hair until she batted his hands away.  
  
“Quit it!” She snapped. “Now let me see. Here is Ulaz, now where is Takashi Shirogane.” Her eyes zipped back and forth across the monitor, humming a random tune as she went. Keith wasn’t paying attention, mind drifting off to his animals; Bayard his cat was finally settled in (sort of, a couple of more weeks and hopefully Bay would stop spazzing and hiding out in Keith’s room), his dogs Kosmo and Luxite were of course happy to see him (Keith spent all day yesterday rolling around in the dirt with them, he missed his doggos so much), he should also plan to take Black and Red for a ride sometime tomorrow, and crap he forgot about checking out the chicken coop.

He hoped Cluckers and Bawk-Bawk jr. weren’t getting into hissy fits, Chickpea was very sensitive to that. At least they listened to Atlas and Keith couldn’t imagine why when Atlas wasn’t even a chicken, he was peacock. Oh yeah, for some reason, Keith came back home to finding out they now had a peacock named Atlas because why would his Dad ever practice self-restraint? Of course he wouldn’t, and no, Keith didn’t want to know who Sam was and how his dad believed he made the best trade in the world.

Where was Pop when this happened? Who left Dad on his own—  
  
“Oh. My. Ancients.” Allura gasped, spinning around to look at Keith. “He’s gorgeous!”  
  
The sudden exclamation jerked Keith out of his stupor, almost making stumble from his lax position. “Really?” He wasn’t sure why but he was actually surprised to hear that. ”Lemme see.”  
  
One look at the photo and Keith was done for. “Oh fuck.”  
  
Allura snorted at that. “Maybe you’ll get the chance.” She teased. “After all we are looking at your future _husband_ here.” She turned back towards the screen, tapping the photo presented there. It was an up close shot of the man, who had a wide charming grin stretching across a strong jawline, a beefy left arm flexed for his pose, with a white fringe shadowing dark gray eyes. This man was way beyond what Keith expected.  
  
“How is this guy not married yet?” Allura shook her head, “or at least taken. It's really hard to believe he hasn’t been snatched up yet.”  
  
Keith gave a helpless shrug at that. “Ulaz said he isn’t interested in dating. Not sure if he meant just for now or for the long haul. I didn't bother to ask.”  
  
“Okay fair.” Allura assented, “so why is he doing this then?” She eyed his picture once, a pensive look on her face, eyebrows furrowing and lips pursing.  
  
“It’s his parents.” He replied, hoping it would suffice.  
  
Allura rolled her eyes, of course Keith was never that lucky. “Elaborate please.”  
  
“Apparently his mom has been haggling him into getting out, start dating, and wanting him to settle down,” Keith started to explain, Allura nodded along showing him she was following. “I don't really get why cause Ulaz said Shiro is like twenty-eight or something so he’s not even that old and as far as I know he doesn't live with his parents. He’s got an apartment, works with Ulaz, and it seemed like he pretty much had his life together.”

It couldn’t really be the age thing, could it? So what if the guy was almost thirty. It was so common nowadays to find folks older than Shiro and still single. Even Antok was in his thirties and still a bachelor. Keith couldn’t even imagine himself being married yet at twenty-eight.

Yet here he was, matching himself up to get hitched, showed what he knew.

Allura looked as those she were at a loss. “Perhaps it's not his age that they're concerned with?” She suggested right along the same wavelength as Keith.

He sat back and pondered on it. He tried to think of his parents but then again they did tend to break every family stigma and stereotype. His family were not type to follow typical social conventions. But back in Marmora they did have different views on relationships than they did here in Terra. “I guess it could be a cultural thing from Kerberos, like what this omiai was. Or maybe an older generation thing.” He said, not that Keith would really know.  
  
Allura hummed. “Maybe that's why,” she agreed whether or not she believed it. “I guess you'll be finding out soon enough.” She laughed at the face he made, nose scrunching up in annoyance.  
  
“Ugh, I kind of want to back out of this. You think if I play sick, like chronic diarrhea or something, my mom would left me off the hook?”  
  
“Oh stop that,” She sniped at him but appeared amused nonetheless. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, attempting to smooth out the tangles. “One, she would never go for that and you know better.” She pulled him back by his blazer Keith tried to move away. She wouldn't stop fussing. “Two,” she stressed while smoothing out the recently formed crinkles, “you made a promise. Not only to Ulaz and your Mom but also to this Shiro fellow. It would be cruel of you to back out now.”  
  
Keith slumped and let Allura continue straightening out his clothes. “I was only kidding Allura.” He mumbled. Why did she have to say that? Didn't she know he never meant half the dumb shit he says. Mostly. Sure the whole thing sounded like a pain, now that it was actually going to happen. But he wouldn't just flake out!  
  
She smiled up at him, small and soft as her hands cupped his shoulders. “I know.”  
  
Keith felt the corners of his lips twitch upward, what was up with this exchange of fuzzy feelings? “Okay enough now, too much sap going on.”  
  
Allura giggled and stepped back, hands raised up in peace. “Alright, alright. Fine. Stopping now.” She gave him a once over before settling her gaze on his. “At least you look good enough. You're ready as you’ll ever be.”  
  
“Thanks?” Keith hesitated, he was sure that was both a compliment and an insult. But was it really worth the effort on calling her out on it? Probably not.  
  
She was already on her way towards his bathroom, when she called out. “So what time will you be leaving?”  
  
Keith picked up his phone he left on his check and flicked it on to see, “six-twenty.” He resounded louder for her to hear. “They’re probably going to call me down soon. We should be leaving in the next ten minutes or so.”  
  
A minute of silence until she stepped out. “Ah okay,” she nodded in understanding. “I guess I should make my leave then too.”  
  
Keith shrugged and waved the span of his room, “you can still hang if you want.”  
  
Allura crossed her arms, expression dumbfounded. What? Was his suggestion really that weird. “And what am I supposed to do here all by myself?”  
  
“I don't know, you can watch a movie, use my computer,” Keith gestured at his bed, “take a nap?”  
  
The skeptical stare had Keith huffing. It wasn't weird! His parents had people over all the time, even when they weren't there. Sure it was usually family but Allura was considered fam too.  
  
“Is there anyone else here?” She asked, glancing around as if someone was going to spontaneously appear, “it would feel weird to be at your house all alone. How long will this dinner be?”  
  
“Two hours maybe three tops.” Keith replied. He pocketed his phone and walked over to his dresser to search for his wallet. “Also no clue who’s here, cause Ulaz and Thace stopped by earlier but I'm not sure if they left yet.”  
  
“What about Antok?”  
  
Her inquiry had Keith glancing back at her in question. Why did she want to know? “Uh, no. He went on vacation or something about a month ago and none of us know exactly where he went. It's driving Kolivan nuts.” Once he found his wallet amongst the cluttered drawer he snagged and stuffed it into his other pocket. “Why are you asking, hm?”  
  
Her eyes widened at what his tone implied, her cheeks flushing red. “I didn't mean it like that!” Keith waggled his eyebrows and laughed when she cried in angry embarrassment. “Stop that! I just asked because I know Antok better than Ulaz or Thace so it wouldn't be as weird.”  
  
“Calm down,” Keith tried to ease her but there she went, pouting and huffing from indignation. “I was only kidding, you know that.” He reached out and shimmied her shoulders which she was not amused by.  
  
Keith threw his head back and groaned, “c’mon Allura! You're seriously not mad at m—”  
  
“KEITH!”  
  
Both Keith and Allura startled at the holler, which Keith belatedly realized was his dad.  
  
“IT’S TIME TO GO BUD. GET YER ASS DOWN HERE!”  
  
Keith frowned in distaste, trying to hold back a weary whimper that desired to escape his throat. At Allura’s immediate laughter he knew he was only semi-successful.  
  
“Well I guess it's time.” Keith sighed as he stepped around Allura to walk towards the door. He glanced behind him when he noticed Allura remained in her spot. “You hanging around till I get back or you walking out with us?”  
  
Judging from her pensive expression Keith assumed she was actually going to stay, however she made her way to his desk where her bag was. “No, I think I'll be heading out as well, but thank you.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and followed Keith out the door.  
  
They just made it to the stairs when another shout was heard. “KEITH. ASS. HERE. NOW. WE GOTTA GO.”  
  
A snarl smeared itself an ugly picture on Keith’s face. He braced himself on the edge of the stair rail and yelled back. “SIMMER DOWN OLD MAN. I’M COMING.”  
  
They heard a burst of laughter, his mom’s, and, “quit it Kro! Koli! Both of you! I'm not old. I'm the youngest here!” Jeez why was his dad so dramatic and obnoxious today? Was he really that excited for this dinner?  
  
Allura was quietly snickering behind him while Keith kept muttering complaints under his breath as they started down the steps.

This was it, no turning back now. Hopefully he wasn’t making the biggest mistake his life. He took a sudden deep breath. He forced himself not to think about the pricks of nervousness he had been feeling since the moment he agreed to this scheme.

Instead, he allowed himself another deep breath to ease his shakiness and gave himself a little pep talk.

_Remember Keith, you can do this. Even if this guy ends up being a total douche or an asshole, remember what’s at stake._

_Do it for the hover bike._


End file.
